P.A.D. - How to Attend a Phi Alpha Delta Meeting
Phi Alpha Delta is an international law fraternity that has many chapters in various schools throughout the United States. P.A.D. also has several Pre-Law chapters, like the one that exists at UCF. P.A.D. offers many opportunities to its members, and you do not need to be interested in a law oriented career to get involved! From networking and opportunities for internships and volunteering events, a P.A.D. membership is something that anyone interested in a professional career should look into. That said however, the professional atmosphere and number of people that attend these meetings can make the prospect rather intimidating, so I hope that this guide will give some reference into how to conduct oneself at a meeting of the Pre-Law chapter of P.A.D. at UCF. For a comprehensive list of the many member benefits, check out this page. Attending Meetings For those who wish to attend a P.A.D. meeting, there are two types of meetings that generally take place at UCF. All meetings are conducted in Student Union Room 224, on the second floor of the student union. Anyone that is interested, even if they are not members, are welcome to come and sit at our meetings! # Professional Meetings # Informal Meetings Professional Meetings Professsional Meetings for the UCF P.A.D. chapter involve members coming dressed professionally, as the name implies. The idea is to provide members with a chance to try their hand at wearing a suit or other professional attire. This also helps members to acclimate to a professional setting. While it may seem intimidating at first glance, it is important to note that almost all members of P.A.D. are eager to welcome new members and are very welcoming to all. Generally speaking, guest speakers come to address the chapter and give advice and offer opportunities. Upon entering the meeting, feel free to socialize! Say hello to other attendees, and perhaps even introduce yourself to the guest speaker for some networking opportunities. If you feel nervous, feel free to approach one of the executive or chair members. These people want you to feel included, and will be very polite and friendly to you! The meetings begin with the president calling the meeting to order, and announcements are made. After, the guest speaker generally gives their presentation. At the conclusion of the meeting, feel free to stay in the room to socialize and network, as well as to get any materials that may have been passed out that you did not get. Due to the nature of these meetings, its easy to see why a shy person or a person less than comfortable with social interaction may wish to skip these meetings. For these people, I encourage you to skip to the next section. Informal Meetings Informal meetings are generally for spreading information about events, workshops, and other P.A.D. activities. For those that may be intimidated by the forma setting of Professional meetings, these are the meetings for you! The same rules apply here as in professional meetings: be polite, and feel free to be social. When you enter, say hello to other attendees, or if you feel uncomfortable, simply take a seat. Alternatively, you can also seek out officers, who are chosen to be friendly and welcoming, and will try their best to make you feel welcome, and included. Informal meetings are generally, as the name suggests, informal. This means that they are usually more relaxed, and the events and activities tend to be more inclusive. These include workshops and socializing events, so these are great opportunities to meet new people! If you do not feel like socializing, these meetings also entail very useful information, so make sure that you take advantage of whatever event is going on. Outside Events P.A.D. does not only have meetings on campus. They also host a wide variety of outside events that members and non members alike are welcome to attend! These range from volunteering opportunities to socials. Generally speaking, all of these events are meant to provide opportunities for members to expand their horizons. To keep track of the events that the UCF P.A.D. chapter hosts, check out their facebook page here. The attire and attitude for events varies greatly, as some events are intramural sports games, and others are law-school visits. Generally speaking, keep an open mind, be polite, be friendly, and soon you will find yourself discovering all sorts of opportunities! Joining P.A.D. If this article has sparked your interest, and you find yourself interested in joining, the process is quite simple! Fill out an application here to begin the process, and read on for the next steps. Keep in mind that inductions are held early in each semester, but if you miss them do not be discouraged! New members are inducted in every Fall and Spring semester. Dues In order to join the UCF Pre-Law P.A.D. chapter, every new member must pay dues. To begin with, you must pay the national fee which makes you a member of the greater P.A.D. society for life! This fee is $100, and can be paid here. Once that is done, you must pay your chapter fee. For this there are two options: # Pay the treasurer: bring a check or money order '''with your name on it '''to any meeting after submitting your application. The fee for new members is $40. (Please note that the returning fee for returning members which is paid annually is $50.) Write the check out to UCF P.A.D. # Pay online: go here to pay your chapter dues. Please keep in mind that there is a rather hefty service charge, so it is recommended that you go with option 1. (Please note that this option is also available for paying returning fees, but the service fee still applies.) Induction Once your dues are paid, you will be welcomed to become inducted into the fraternity! Like with dues, there are two options for induction: # Induction ceremony: attend this ceremony with other inductees! Food will be served, and guest speakers will address the gathering and welcome you to the fraternity. Formal attire is required for this event. This is also a great opportunity to meet other new members! # Informal induction: if you are unable or unwilling to attend the induction ceremony, feel free to partake in an informal induction. If you choose this option, an oath will be administered to you after a general chapter meeting, and your member pin and certificate will be given to you. This option is perfect if you do not feel like attending a formal event! Once you are inducted, you are a formal member of UCF's Pre-Law Chapter of Phi Alpha Delta! Welcome! Enclosures I hope that you find this guide useful! These tips come from my own personal experiences as a member, and current Chair of the Alumni Relations Committee. Please keep in mind that results from following these instructions may vary, and that all locations and members are different! Be safe, and enjoy!